On My Own
by PrussianAssassin
Summary: Chichi died giving birth to Goten now Gohan has to raise him all alone When Goku comes back 5 years later What will few major and minor swear words
1. Chapter 1

A/N first fanfic no flames I have feelings spelling errors

On My Own

" Well I guess this is it." said Gohan standing outside of his new house he bought with his inheritance money. Chichi had died from giving birth to Goten and Goku at the Cell something that was the spitting image of their father Gohan looked down at his baby brother thought to himself 'how can a muderer like me take care of something so Inoccence i used to have i can save this little guy from which i ws exposed to.' Gohan held the baby close to his chest and whispered." don't worry kid i wont let anything happen to you" and with that walked inside the house to start a new life.

~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~

"Goten come inside dinners ready" the demi saiyan was 16 and had a steady job as a writer of many adventure novels. Fanically gohan was covered he had millions of inheritence money when his grandfather , the ox king, had passed away."Goten I'm not going to say it again" he knew Goten was up to something he was never late for dinner. "Sorry daddy i was just ...ummm... putting my toys away yeah." and small vocie said behind the door."Goten what do you have behind your back." asked Gohan."Nothing".he answered rapidly. Gohan wasn't buying it "Goten" he asked with his eyebrow his hands out slowly our young demi saiyan revealed a little baby bird. " I found him all alone outside he didn't have a Mommy or Daddy I couldn't just leave him we keep him please?'' Without any thought Gohan responed " Of course squrit why not?" With that Gotens eyes sparkled up and a huge grin appeared on his face "Wow you mean oh wow thanks Daddy I promise to take real good care of him" " don't worry Goten we can watch him together now go put him in your room and wash up for dinner" with that Goten ran up the stairs and did what he was told.

A knock was heard at the door and Gohan quickly went to answer it.

Gohans face brighted up as he saw his old mentor standing before hm.

"Piccolo nice to see you its been about a couple months now eh?''

"Yeah kid it great to see you too wheres the other kid?"

"Goten oh he went upstairs hey were about to eat dinner you want some?''

" I'm Neamekian kid i don't eat food but sure I'll stay''

With that piccolo came inside and heard a familar voice runnig down the stairs

"Daddy do we have any ..oh hi Mr. Piccolo when did you get here i found a baby ird outside all alone and Daddy let me keep him are you staying over how are you.." Piccolo was a it shocked with how fast the child could tlak. "Whoa slow down kiddo your gonna talk Piccolo to death now lets eat dinner I bet your starving." Without a secod thought everyone was gather at the table. Piccolo on the other hand still hadn't gotten used tohow much the saiyans could eat.

After dinner was over Gohan put Goten and his new friend to sleep.

Gohan went downstairs quitely not wanting to wake Goten up.

"Hey kid I have some news your not gonna reaslly like"

"Yea like what have everything i ever wanted here A house,all the food I can eat And Goten what can ruin this"

"i was at the Lookout and Dende was finished talking to king kai and it seems that..."

"That..."

Piccolo took a deep breath and spoke quitely "Your fahter's coming home"

Gohan was speechless so many emotins were coming toward him at once happiness ,anger,guilt, sadness etc.

Gohan was silent fpr a couple moments and they responed"Okay" thats all he could say nothing else seemed like the right answer

Well what you think should i write more I no it sucks but hey its my first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan went upstairs after what Piccolo had told up in his room mumbling a couple swear words and say stuff about how it was his fault and why is he coming Gohan started thinking how he was going to react when he saw his father again 'How's Goten going to react?What will he say' Gohan quickly stopped pacing after he had these thoughts.'Dad he left us I've been more then a father to Goten then he ever wasn't even there for me, Piccolo my best friend,sensi and also father 's always been there for me as i have for problely doesn't even know who Goten is.' deep in though he was slowly falling asleep.

Gohan was drenched in his own sweat that night tossing and turning having nightmares about the Cell mocking him and his father saying it was all his powering up. Piccolo felt this sudden rise in power and quickly went to see what was wrong.

Piccolo walked in the house (no need to lock the door with 2 hybirds living inside) and up to Gohan's room knowing that the information he was gave him was stressing him out. He quickly went to wake up the tossing Half-breed and trying to wake him up of his never ending nightmare. Gohan shot up and start panting. "You okay kid i haven't felt you power up like that since the Cell Games."Gohan shivered at the mention of the horrible event."Yeah it was j-just another n-nightmare"he said with a stuter still a bit shaken about what he had dreamed. "It was about your father wasn't it Gohan." Gohan looked up and simply nodded. He saw the door creak open a bit when a fimilar terrified little face popped in through the doorway." Daddy are you okay I felt your ki rising really fast" Goten said really worriedly."Yeah Goten I'm okay now don't worry nothings wrong." Gohan responede lying through his teeth."Okay Daddy can me and chibi sleep with you tonight its raining really hard outside and me and Chibi are scared.'' the little hybird said half unsure."Chibi?''was the word that caught Gohan's attention " Yeah I named the birdie I found Chibi since he's so small, he's scared too can he sleep with us tonight please." putting on puppy dog eyes he knew Gohan couldn't resist."Yeah sure why ot hop in jusst put chibi on the drawer next to the bed." Gohan knew he couldn't resist the eyes either so he just agreed."Okay!Thank you daddy your the best daddy ever."With that he ran out the room to go get the little bird.

Gohan faced Piccolo and Piccolo said"So are you gonna tell him about his real father" with that Gohan looked down and said"Goten knows I'm not his father he already knows me as a brother he just calls me as father because thats what I've been to him." Gohan paused for a moment and contintued" I would call you Father too but I wouldn't know how you would react to that". Piccolo just stared at him wided eyed and said" I never thought you would see me as a Father figure but I'm proud to say that I see you as my son." Gohan smiled up at him as if it words coming straight from God a white flash came running in the room as little Goten set Chibi on the drawer and snuggled up next to Gohan. Gohan smiled down at him and with that Piccolo waved Good-bye and walked out of the room and out of the house into the woods.

Gohan saw the sleeping little bundle snuggled up next to him and gave a warm smile 'How could a murderer like me raise something so this is what Piccolo thought when he was training pure, I will not let you be exposed to what I have I promise I'll do whatever in my poChapter 2

Gohan went upstairs after what Piccolo had told up in his room mumbling a couple swear words and say stuff about how it was his fault and why is he coming Gohan started thinking how he was going to react when he saw his father again 'How's Goten going to react?What will he say' Gohan quickly stopped pacing after he had these thoughts.'Dad he left us I've been more then a father to Goten then he ever wasn't even there for me, Piccolo my best friend,sensi and also father 's always been there for me as i have for problely doesn't even know who Goten is.' deep in though he was slowly falling asleep.

Gohan was drenched in his own sweat that night tossing and turning having nightmares about the Cell mocking him and his father saying it was all his powering up. Piccolo felt this sudden rise in power and quickly went to see what was wrong.

Piccolo walked in the house (no need to lock the door with 2 hybirds living inside) and up to Gohan's room knowing that the information he was gave him was stressing him out. He quickly went to wake up the tossing Half-breed and trying to wake him up of his never ending nightmare. Gohan shot up and start panting. "You okay kid i haven't felt you power up like that since the Cell Games."Gohan shivered at the mention of the horrible event."Yeah it was j-just another n-nightmare"he said with a stuter still a bit shaken about what he had dreamed. "It was about your father wasn't it Gohan." Gohan looked up and simply nodded. He saw the door creak open a bit when a fimilar terrified little face popped in through the doorway." Daddy are you okay I felt your ki rising really fast" Goten said really worriedly."Yeah Goten I'm okay now don't worry nothings wrong." Gohan responede lying through his teeth."Okay Daddy can me and chibi sleep with you tonight its raining really hard outside and me and Chibi are scared.'' the little hybird said half unsure."Chibi?''was the word that caught Gohan's attention " Yeah I named the birdie I found Chibi since he's so small, he's scared too can he sleep with us tonight please." putting on puppy dog eyes he knew Gohan couldn't resist."Yeah sure why ot hop in jusst put chibi on the drawer next to the bed." Gohan knew he couldn't resist the eyes either so he just agreed."Okay!Thank you daddy your the best daddy ever."With that he ran out the room to go get the little bird.

Gohan faced Piccolo and Piccolo said"So are you gonna tell him about his real father" with that Gohan looked down and said"Goten knows I'm not his father he already knows me as a brother he just calls me as father because thats what I've been to him." Gohan paused for a moment and contintued" I would call you Father too but I wouldn't know how you would react to that". Piccolo just stared at him wided eyed and said" I never thought you would see me as a Father figure but I'm proud to say that I see you as my son." Gohan smiled up at him as if it words coming straight from God a white flash came running in the room as little Goten set Chibi on the drawer and snuggled up next to Gohan. Gohan smiled down at him and with that Piccolo waved Good-bye and walked out of the room and out of the house into the woods.

Gohan saw the sleeping little bundle snuggled up next to him and gave a warm smile 'How could a murderer like me raise something so this is what Piccolo thought when he was training pure, I will not let you be exposed to what I have I promise I'll do whatever in my power to make sure you don't grow up as fast as I had to I. I''l make sure you accutally have a childhood. With that he was finally able to sleep well in a while.

A/N:Better then the first ch. thats for sure. Goku's coming in the next ch


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Woot! chapter 3 finally!I forgot this the last 2 chapters.

Disclaimer:I Will never own Dbz if you wanna sue me thats fine all you'll get is 76 cents,a gum wrapper,and a peice of nt wroth it

Warning some swearing in this chapter

On My own Chapter 3

The next moring Gohan woke up to a light weight on his chest and a pair of black orbs staring at him"Good moring daddy"our little demi sayian chirped "Uh hey Goten good moring What do you want for breakfast kiddo"Gohan said sleepily."PANCAKES!" Goten replied" Ok Goten you get the stuff ready while I get dressed kay" Gohan said now more that Goten left running out to do what he was told.

As Gohan was getting ready he was pondering about what had happend the night before. Today his father was coming home.'How would I react when I see him fall on my hands and knees and beg for forgiveness or beat him to a blood plup' Gohan was scared he wouldn't know how he would react.'I don't want to let all my rage out and scare Goten' suddenly an idea came'I'll ask Piccolo to take him off my hands so i could be alone with my father then he can meet hm afterwards mad at him or not Goten has to meet his biological father.' with that Gohan heard a someone shouting "GOHAN HURRY UP I'M HUNGERY!" Gohan jumped from his train of thought and ran downstairs.

After breakfast Goten helped Gohan clean up when Piccolo walked in."Hey kid you okay?'' the green namekian ask "Yeah I'm okay hey do you mind taking Goten for the day just so i can sort things out with my dad I'm not sure how I'll react when he comes so can you."He pleaded. "Sure why not but what am I supposed to do with him, from my exprience you little kids don't like to just sit around."a small chuckle came from Gohan and responed"Can you just spar with him then I just taught him the basics but I'm sure he'd love to have you as a mentor just don't throw him at a mountain or anything."Piccolo let out a chuckle as he played the flashback over in his head."Sure okay hn no promises I have a very low tolerance for kids.''with that Goten came rushing in"Hi "Gohan turned and asked"Hey Goten how would like to spend the day with Piccolo he would teach you how to fight huh what do you say." Okay yea i wanna learn how to fight and on day i might be as strong as you."Goten said happily jumping up and down."I bought you a gi the other day go upstairs and get dressed thn you can leave okay?''Our favorite Demi sayian said."Okay" with that Goten rushed upstairs.

'' So What are you going to say when Goku gets here." sinlence for a moment and then a repile"I'm not sure. I feel so many different emotions when he comes to guilt sadness,abandoment etc. it will be hard to foretell what emotion will win."Piccolo took a moment to process what he just heard"Well whatever it is make sure you tell him how you feel towards him" Gohan smiled and repiled "Thanks Piccolo not just for your advise but for everything." Piccolo smirked in repile

"okay I'm ready to train bye daddy."yelled a voice from down the hall."Bye squrit see ya later."Gohan quickly was alone n the house getting chores done and he finished a new novel he was writing. When he felt a fimiliar ki re-enter the face of the Earth.'Oh Kami he's here.' panic went into Gohans new lead of emotions. Then the ki he felt at the look out was suddenly in his living walked slowly to the living room where he saw a man with two fingers to his forehead black hair and an orange and blue first walked in the room and was speechless.

"Hello father" Gohan finally spoke coldly

"Gohan is that you wow look how you've grown" Goku said in total shock

"You didn't tell me you moved I looked for you at our old house and saw a for sale sign and so I had to follow your ki signal here."he said confused looking around the room

Gohan finally spoke once again coldly"Well how could have I told you you've been dead for about what 5 years now."

"Oh yah i guess i fogot."Goku said with his famous Son grin "So wheres your mother?Hows sh doing I bet she'll be surprised to see me."

"So you don't know you didn't find her."Gohan still said coldly.

"Gohan what are you talking about." Goku said now completly confused

"Dad after you left mom found out she was pregnant and she ...died giving birth to your other son Goten." Gohan retorted with the same tone

"Gohan I didn't know I..." Goku said but was cut off by Gohan

''Of course you didn't know you were dead and left us alone. You had a choice to come back or not and what did you choose to stay in otherworl and left to you come back 5 fucking years later and expect me to say its okay ! No I won't stand for this bullshit. You left because you were that you would one day have to live up to your what you didn't realize is how your chocies would affect the lives around you if you couldn't live up to your responsiblites then I would have might have done this to protect the earth or whatever your excuse were the protector of earthe but you were also a father but you turned out to be lousy excuse for one."Gohan felt relived after getting off his mind.

Goku just stood there wide eyed and said"Gohan where did you learn such bad words and I'm your father you should treat me with more respect."

Gohan was about to reach his limit when he yelled"A father is someone who is there for you and don't dare preach to me about how you should be shown respect for being a father when you havn't been one at has always been there for me like a real father .You might be my biological father but in the end your nothing but just then the man who disappears and reappears in my life."

Goku had no idea Gohan felt that way and felt guilt for once in his life.

All Goku was mutter "'Gohan I'm sorry''

Gohan the chuckled " No, dad i'm the one who should be sorry I should trained harder and if I wasn't so damn cocky about my new powers I would have beaten Cell and none of this would have happened."his eyes were beginnging to water" Its my fault I'm the one who killed my fault that Goten doesn't have a father It's my fault eveything is my fault I'm sorry I'm sorry."Now Gohan began to sob and tears fell to the ground.

Gohan had be looking down when he felt a fimilair warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCAIMER:I dont own dbz *sniffle*... but i will... someday

Gohan felt his tears streaming and then felt a familiar yet unfamiliar embrace.  
He hadn't cried in a while 'i needed to be strong for Goten for my mother i had no time to cry and I can't start now'.Gohan gently pushed away gave a cold glare at his father and walked into the kitchen

Goku now hurt and confused 'what's wrong with him I've never seen him act this , a lot must have happened in the years I've been gone.I can understand that he's had to raise a child when he was barely one himself it shouldn't have happened this way,but is he right thought Am I running away from my responsibilities .' Goku thought about this for a moment and followed the way Gohan was entered the kitchen and spotted Gohan chopping what appeared to be vegetables.

"Hey son need help with anything." Goku asked what else could he do but star small talk.  
"Don't call me that and yea just sit down or something and don't get in my way."  
Goku pulled up a chair and started thinking' Man, did me leaving really hit him that hard damn I feel like a total jerk.'

'I know he's sorry for what happened but I just bring myself up to forgive him yet. Even before Cell he's been gone for most of my life and he's been gone for all of Goten's life which is good because he never experienced any of the pain I've been through every time he leaves.' Gohan kept going on and on until "Gohan! hey Gohan!" his father tried to get his attention. The younger Demi-saiyan turns around and says"WHAT!" "Gohan your arm its on fire!"Goku said frantically. Gohan turns to that indeed his arm was on fire and shouts" Holy Shit aah!"then panics and is frantically moving around the kitchen. When he is stopped by Goku. grabs his arm and gently pats it down eventually putting out the gives his son a small smille "There better now." Goku says looking at Gohans arm then back at him. Gohan looks at his arm and then back at his father " Thanks but I had that under control." then Goku burst into laughter "The way you were running around it sounded like it was the end of the world." Gohan blushed and then turned around to finish dinner.

After dinner which Gohan was still amazed at how much Goku could eat he got up and went to just a little lost 'He didn't show me a room to sleep in so I guess I'll crash on the couch.' Goku hopped on the couch and had troubled falling asleep still lost in his own thoughts 'I have to find away to get Gohan to see how sorry I am. I know!I can start by making breakfast tomorrow.' After feeling successful in his plan Goku finally drifted to sleep.

As for Gohan he had trouble kept pacing around and thinking.' Dad being home and everything really is stressing me out but i guess it can't be that bad I mean when Goten starts going to school I'll have someone to talk to besides Piccolo and that I think about it Vegeta has been a little nicer since Dad died ,Goten seems to like him to calling him Uncle Vegtea everything. Him and Piccolo really helped me through the bad times even though they had no idea what to do or say,but them just being there really helped me.I guess Vegeta knows what I was going through being orphaned at seven and being worked as a had it worse then I have and he found it in his heart to help me and if he can do that then I can find it in my heart to forgive father although I know it won't be that easy but I'll try.' With that Gohan was able to feel calm for the first time that day.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCAIMER:I dont own dbz *sniffle*... but i will... someday

Gohan woke up to the smell of something burning. He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed down to where the smell was coming caught the sight of Goku rushing towards the sink with ovenmitts and a steaming frying walked in and his father quickly gave his famous Son grin and said." Uh hey Gohan I thought it would be a good idea to make breakfast and you know that cooking's never been my thing so how about we just eat cereal. Gohan just 'hmpd' and continued to take out salad bowls and spoons.

Both were eating their cereal peacefully and Goku decided to start a conversation.

"So Gohan what's Goten like."

Gohan looked up from his bowl and put his spoon in and said."He's the nicest most innocent little boy anyone would be lucky to have, the light of my life and the only reason I haven't given up yet. He's also the spitting image of you."

First Goku smiled then replayed what his son had said in his mind the replied "What do you mean the only reason you haven't given up were you considering suicide." Gohan simply got up from his seat put his bowl in the sink and walked to where ever he was going. Goku quickly got up and rushed towards to put his handd on Gohan's shoulder and turned him around. "Did you attempt suicide?" Goku asked looked down and almost whispered "Yes.""Why?" Goku quickly responded Gohan looked up and said with watery eyes. "What else was I supposed to do All you and mom ever taught was how to fight and guilt of you dying killed me inside it was eating away at me. You decided you didn't want to come back how was I supposed to rasie a Mom and Goten, you made me raise a child when I was barely one myself."

Goku felt a pang of guilt "I'm sorry all I wanted was but if I made your life only worse I guess leave ,hopefully you won't have to see me again." Goku them pressed two fingers to his forehead then it hit Gohan ' No he's leaving again you can't leave not again i love you don't go I'm sorry' Gohan then flung to his father ,arms around his waist him crying into his pants. "Daddy don't leave again I'm sorry daddy." Goku was surprised at this point All Goku could see was his 4 year old little boy then realized it didn't matter how old or responsible Gohan was he needed a father. Goku picked up Gohan hugged him and whisper "Don't worry Gohan Daddy's not going anywhere."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ball of energy flung through the door and said very very loudly" Daddy I'm back from training with .hello daddy where are you." Goten went upstairs and bumped into someone unfamiliar to him. He looked up to see a smiling face "Hi, who are you and why do you look like me?'' Goku bent down to get eye with his newly discovered son "My name's Goku and the reason I look like you is because I'm your real dad."  
Goten just looked at him his eyes began to water and ran to hug him "Are you really my daddy?"he asked quietly and Goku answered "yes and I'll never leave you again."

From his bedroom Gohan spotted the touching scene and for the first time felt happy truly happy.

***The End***

**A/N Yay! the end of my story review please I feed from what you guys have to say. **


End file.
